Naveen apologizes to Olivia
It was almost 11 o'clock. Fievel and his friends dropped off Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper at the Taylors' home. Bambi got back in his pajamas and socks while Olivia and Thumper got back in their footy pajamas and Olivia put her baby blue hair-bow (to match the pajamas) back behind her left ear. Olivia stopped by the window while Bambi and Thumper said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Dumbo Gang stayed with Fievel, because they were not ready to grow up. "Fievel, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Olivia asked. "I will not forget." Fievel said, as Olivia smiled. Then Fievel sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Olivia!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Fievel!" Olivia called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Naveen and Ariel had just returned home. They freed Pooka and Flower from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Pooka barked with happiness. Ariel smiled as she turned to Naveen. "Naveen, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Bambi. After all, he's still a child." At the party, Naveen and Ariel had a chat, and Naveen agreed to let Bambi stay with Olivia and Thumper in the nursery for a while. Naveen yawned and said, "Pshaw, Ariel. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Flower?" "Oh, of course not." said Flower. Then he turned to Pooka, saying, "Don't you agree, Pooka?" Pooka smiled and nodded. Ariel opened the door and gasped. Olivia was not in her bed. "Olivia?" She saw her by the window. Pooka and Flower ran to her. "Olivia, what on earth are you doing there?" Olivia woke up and yawned. She saw Ariel, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mommy, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Naveen repeated. "All except the Lost Dumbo Gang. They weren't quite ready." Olivia said. "Lost Dumbo Gang? Ready?" asked Naveen. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Naveen. "Yes. But my brothers and I are." "Are?" Now Naveen was confused. "Ready to grow up." Olivia reminded him. Pooka ran to a sleeping Bambi and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. She pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Naveen, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on Bambi, and I…" Olivia ran to Ariel, who was tucking Bambi in. "Oh, but, mommy. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Olivia said, "Gadget Hackwrench and the mermaids and Fievel Mousekewitz! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Naveen gasped. Flower ran over to a sleeping Thumper. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg on the bed and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, he put the blanket over Thumper's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Fievel would save us, and he did! And we all called him the catfish!" Olivia laughed, "Err… Captain Cat R. Waul, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Naveen sighed, as he was getting tired. "Ariel, I am going to bed." Olivia stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mommy, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Olivia, as she looked out the window. Ariel turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Naveen? Naveen?" "Now what, Ariel?" Naveen said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Pooka, Flower, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Flower beamed, as he ran to the window to see. Pooka barked happily as she ran to the window to also see. Naveen looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Ariel smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Naveen, dear." "Papa." Olivia smiled and hugged her adoptive father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Fievel Mousekewitz and the Lost Dumbo Gang still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one brown mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction